swrpgimperiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Magnus Sith
The Magnus Sith empire was a collection of Sith Lords who banded together to wage war against the Republic and the Jedi. This Empire was active around 15,000 BBY and started what was later known as the Sith Crusade. This war covered most of the known galaxy at the time, and caused the deaths of trillions. Founding The Magnus Sith Order was founded by Darth Asmodeus after she killed her master, Darth Praedicatio. The Order was founded from the teachings of the Tariqah'Saarai that Asmodeus learned from her Master. After his death, she went about luring people of influence and power to her cause with her beauty and her power. This would lay the foundations of the Magnus Sith and begin a build up of resources that would lead to the Sith fleets that would eventually wage a devastating war on the Republic. Asmodeus also gathered many scientists to her Order, allowing them to do more questionable genetic experiments in her quest to create the prophesied Sith'ari of which the supreme leader title was named after. This quest would ultimately prove to be her undoing by her own apprentice and continuing the legacy of betrayal that she herself had unwittingly began in slaying her own master. Reformation New Leader Fall from Power Final Defeat The forces of the Order were scattered after Crucious' death over Tatooine. Without the leadership of the Sith'ari to focus the Sith forces, they were reduced to infighting and warring amongst themselves. This led to a power struggle between new Sith'ari as each attempted to take command for themselves. This ultimately lead to Darth Convincous, Lord of Conquest, taking command after slaying all of his rivals in saber combat. During his rise to Sith'ari, Convincous learned of a Mimirian superweapon with the power to bring him victory over the Old Republic once and for all. Gathering the remains of the Sith Forces, he lead a direct assault on Mimir intending to capture the weapon . This battle would lead to the unleashing of a Perfect Thought Bomb by the Mimirians which would wipe out everything on the planet's surface and in it's orbit, causing the near extinction of the Mimirian race. This defeat would be the final defeat of the Magnus Order as it dissolved in the following months as there were no strong leaders to rally around nor any sizable forces for the Sith to challenge the Republic and Jedi with. Ranks *Sith'ari - The Supreme Ruler and Overlord of the Magnus Sith order. This ruler usually claims the position due to the greatest force, or the elimination of rivals. *Jen'ari - Dark Lords of the Sith who have banded together in a loose alliance to form the armies of the Magnus Sith. *Fist - Commander of large forces under the Jen'ari. Often not a Darksider, just a navy commander serving in the Magnus Order. *Shadow Hand - Spy and scout of the Order who carries out infiltration missions and gathers *Blademaster - Rank given to the greatest warriors in the Order, often leading warriors on planetary battlegrounds. *Acolyte - Apprentices who train under the Jen'ari in hopes of becoming their named Apprentice and taking a Sith name and title for themselves. *Talon - The Ultimate warriors of the Order. Combining the best traits of the Fist, Shadow Hand, Blademasters, and the voice. They are also considered as Acolytes as they may be granted a Sith name. *Voice - Serves as a special envoy of the Magnus Order, carrying the orders and demands of the Sith'ari to those they wish to have dealings with. Category:Sith Organizations